csifandomcom-20200225-history
Agnes Kuchko
Ellen Whitebridge, also known by her stage name "Rita Von Squeeze", was a "femme-fatale" serial killer in A Kiss Before Frying. Background Ellen Whitebridge's grandmother was murdered for her love affair with Boris Kuchko and implicated Boris for it, however the case seemed pretty solid for the gangsters who did this to be arrested. However the defendants were found not guilty due the judge and lawyers being paid off. From that moment forward, Ellen always sought revenge on the decendants of the people who let her grandmother's murderers escape. She met a man named Roderick Hammerbacher who was a club owner but was also schizophrenic, he immediately fell for her and became her accomplice in her plot for revenge. She bought a large van and fitted an electric chair inside of it, to kill her victims. A Kiss Before Frying She captures her first victim, Carlton Doreen, and then she straps him to the chair. Not enough current is put through the chair to kill him, as the purpose of the chair she designed is to generate enough heat to set his head alight, which is what happens. She then throws him out and leaves him to die but when the LVPD arrive, he is still alive. Later on she goes on a tour of the CSI Labs with David Hodges, in order to find out what she could about the case. She then encounters Greg Sanders to whom she tries to seduce after she finds out he is in-charge of her case. Greg and Ellen go out on dates and start a relationship, although Ellen is only doing this so she can learn more about her case. She then goes on to capture her new victim, Elijah Newbloom III, who she succesfully murders this time. During this time her first victim, who is still in hospital succumbs from his wounds and dies, this leaves Ellen completely in the clear. Still maintaining a good relationship with Greg, she moves on to her next victim, Hammish Hershkowitz and successfully murders him. But when the CSI team discover his name, Greg remembers his name, his knowledge of old Las Vegas history leads him to make a connection between Ellen's grandparents and her. This now leads her to have a motive and she becomes a main suspect but Greg refuses to believe that she is the serial killer and goes to meet up with her. She arranges for someone to kill Greg when he goes to leave and then she would leave Vegas but Greg survives and chases her to her coach. Ellen tries to convince him that they can leave together but Greg has her arrested when she tries to leave and then she is incarcerated. Modus Operandi She would capture her victims in her large van and get Roderick Hammerbacher to strap them to the chair, she would then send a large voltage through the chair but not enough to kill them. She would use a flammable agent or a conducting object, such as a sponge, and place it on thier heads, so just their heads would set alight then she would throw them out of her van once they were dead. Known Victims *Carlton Doreen *Elijah Newbloom III *Hammish Hershkowitz *Greg Sanders Whitebridge, Ellen Whitebridge, Ellen Whitebridge, Ellen Whitebridge, Ellen Whitebridge, Ellen